The Killian Curse
by Hanbaba
Summary: The Killian Curse is a NZ TV show about Killian who died in Room 21 in 1906. 100 yers later the class is re-opened and the students have to face a demon. This is a sequel to the 2nd series as the ending was very open-ended. Look it up on wikipedia.
1. The Beginning

The Killian curse: After the close

_DISCLAIMER_

_I do not own 'The Killian Curse' this is just a little bit of fun for me. Do not read any further if you have no clue what 'The Killian Curse' is about._  
1  
I looked up at the portal as it closed. I looked up with everyone surrounding me, looking up to the now, non-existent door that would've gotten us home.

"Now what?" asked Johnny.

We all looked around at each other. There was a roar and everyone jumped, one of the demons, in the room next door. Everyone turned to Jack for an answer.

"Umm, Celia got the chant to unlock the chains, maybe she has another idea" he pointed out.

Everyone turned and stared at me. I could feel my face burn. I just shrugged. "Give me a minute to think, you know I'm not at my full capability under too much pressure" I told my classmates, in room 21.

I guess I should probably explain.

Our classroom has a curse on it. Everyone in our class has had to face a demon; some of us lost our souls.

Last year I managed to defeat my curse and, with the help from the people in the class, who has also defeated their curse and got to keep their soul, get back anyone who had lost their soul to Charles Killian, who swore revenge on the people who had caused his death in 1906.

We thought we defeated him last year, but he returned, this time with someone in our class on his side. Everyone thought it was Billie, because she was new to the class after Chelsea had left without a trace.

Jack and I got our souls taken by a moth after the traitor shone a torch in my eyes (Just one of the many disadvantages with having glasses). We got sent down to Killian's world were Byron was in a chair covered in chains (and for some reason, he was wearing a pink, flower helmet).

After that some of our classmates joined us, first it was Miles whose soul got taken by a werewolf on school camp. Next it was Te Aroha (or TP for short) who got her soul taken by some ghost bullies, then Lucy, who got her soul taken by a medium. David, who got voted to get his soul taken on Killian Island when they had vote for who soul Killian would be taken, Charlotte, who got wasted by a china doll, Karl who got wasted by a rabbit and then Keith whose soul got taken by a comic book character.

We all decided after being chained to chairs by Killian that we would somehow escape from his clutches. At first Charlotte thought if saying the chant Killian said that locked us up backwards might work. She can be mean but she always thinks ahead. When we tried it didn't work, we tried different ways of saying it, like using a deeper voice and saying it really quietly.

While during all of this I was thinking about the words, they sounded like Latin (the chant Killian used to chain us to the chairs, in English, translated to 'Lock Chains'), and using my past knowledge of the subject , we escaped from the chains and tried to found a way out of Killian's world. Later, we found out that there was one way out of Killian's world and that is through the portal back in the other room.

So we had to go back to the room where we were trapped and have to possibly face Killian.

We were all in for a shock when we got there, the rest of room 21 (who faced their curse and beat it) was there, getting their souls sucked out and absorbed by Killian. "Libreo Canatre!" (The chant we used to escape the chains) Jack yelled many times but the chains would not budge.

"Guys" we heard someone say, faintly. Jen! "I was the traitor" we all looked at each other in horror.

She explained to us, with her last ounce of energy that there are demons in the other room that would do as told if someone freed them.

That was hard for me, I knew my demon couldn't hurt me, but it still made me uneasy being in the same room as the moth that wasted me. But I was willing to put that to the side while the others were getting their souls sucked out.

Using a spell on the wall Jack freed the rabbit that took Karl's soul in his curse. The rabbit attacked Killian, he disappeared and all the people whose souls were almost sucked out were saved. But then Billie pointed out that the portal to our world has been shut off.

So back to the present. Everyone was looking at me for an answer, I just shrugged, and I don't know what to do. I may be the class nerd, but that doesn't mean that I always know the answer. Everyone broke up into their groups, greeting their stolen friends, who they haven't seen or talked to in weeks.

But I think I've been spending too much time with my best friend, Charlotte, who got taken as well. Since Billie was all by herself, I walked over to her. "I am, we all are, sorry that we blamed all the things the traitor did on you." I said.

She nodded. "It's okay, I would have done the same if I was in your shoes" she smiled and we hugged each other.

Jack came up to me "Now what do we do?" he asked. We looked up at the portal. It was still there; just we can't get through it. Then it hit me. "Say the chant."

"What?" Jack queried.

I rolled my eyes "We've heard that chant Killian uses went he summoned a demon at least 18 times. We should say it." Jack smiled. "Why didn't we think of that before?" he said.

He got up on a chair "Guys shut up!" he announced. Everyone stared at Jack, waiting for him to say something.

"Celia and I, well mainly Celia, came up with the idea that maybe, if we say the chant Killian said when he was summoning a demon to go to our world. If we say it, we may be lifted back to our world"

"How did it go?" Owen asked, hidden in the crowd. I guess someone who had never heard the chant was bound to ask eventually.

"Arhungt meerina eeenah or something like that" chanted Byron, doing a really good impersonation of Killian. I looked at the ceiling, the portal opened slightly but closed as soon as Byron stopped saying the chant.

"Well Byron is really good at the chant, maybe he should say it" said Keith.

"Here, let me help" said Jen.

"Like we're going to trust you now that we know what you really are" said Elizabeth

"Oh come on, I was possessed by a demon, and Killian chose me, not the other way round" Jen said, getting into defence mode. And when Jen gets defensive, you should back off right away.

Everyone began arguing on top of each other, except Jack and me. Jack jumped down from the chair he was standing on and came over to me.

"This isn't going to work" he said, I could hardly hear him, even though he was almost yelling.

"Wait, I have an idea" I told him, almost yelling. He nodded as I felt around in my skirt pocket. Phone, iPod, coughs lollies...aha! There it was my whistle. I used to coach a kids netball team after school (Hey, I may be a total nerd, but I really like coaching kids netball), until my soul got taken.

When I was down here, in Killian's world, I commanded my soulless body, back in the real world, resign from anything I had signed up to, so that way I couldn't scare the kids on the netball team.

Oh and in case you're wondering, adults can't see the curse, but anyone under 19 can, so even though kids saw us as zombies, adults saw us as unusually, well behaved, normal kids.

'Good idea' mouthed Jack after he saw my whistle. I got up on a chair and blew into it. The whole room covered their ears, turned and stared at me.

"Thank you" I said, almost yelling in frustration "Jen is now her normal self so it should be fine to trust her" as I said that, a few people rolled their eyes, I just ignored that and continued "Now, Byron, are you able to say the chant?" I said. He nodded. "Good, I think we should all somehow become one in order to get out of here" I said.

We were all silent for a minute and then David piped up, "I got it"!

* * *

We all stood in a circle, holding hands, I was holding Jack and Karen's hands, and Karen squeezed my hand. She leant over and whispered.

"I'm glad you're okay" she smiled. I smiled to that; _gee I guess I do matter_. Byron began the chant. I just stood there, hoping for the best. We slowly got lifted up in the air.

We all looked up, to our door to freedom was slowly, but surely opening, Jack squeezed my hand, tightly, and I squeezed Karen's.

The light from our world was pouring into the room, we all smiled and Byron kept on chanting. We were almost half way through the portal, with Byron saying the chant louder and louder the closer we got to our world.

We were almost through when we heard a familiar voice. The voice was booming, strong, and really angry. It could only be one person.

** Killian! **

"I WILL GET YOU KIDS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO" he yelled at us, Byron responded by saying the chant even faster. Then suddenly, darkness.


	2. The Return

"Ow" we all said. My head was throbbing, and my glasses had fallen off. I felt around, picked them up and put them on. We were in the real world, room 21!

"Byron, you did it" I said, high fiving him.

"Wait, Killian returned. Hey, where's David?" asked Jack. We all looked around; David was at his desk, looking forward.

Byron walked up to him, "D-David" he said with caution in his tone. Byron shook his shoulder, and David was revealed to have no soul. The whole room gasped.

"But we defeated Killian." said Karen.

Killian appeared laughing wickedly. "You wish".

The whole room backed away from him. "What do you want from us?" yelled Miles.

"What do I want? Ha. Your souls of course, this time someone else will be working for me, and it will not be who you expect. And, Jen is not the traitor this time, that's all I will tell you. Good luck defeating me this time" he laughed and disappeared into thin air.

Great another curse. Just what we need. And I was looking forward to not having to be worried sick about my friends.

At that moment two new faces walked in. One of them looked very familiar. Auburn hair, ski-jump nose with a light sprinkling of freckles. It was Chelsea! Back from last year. Chelsea is really mean though, she said I had an ugly curse (I could have shot her for saying that. At least Hayley stood up for me), and then she got possessed by my demon, so I guess that's karma for you.

Hayley, her best friend, ran up to her, "What are you doing here?" she asked, as we all looked on in amazement.

"I was in America, didn't Mr Elder tell you?" Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Anyway my exchange got cut short due to some family issues. I didn't want to be over in the US while something bad was happening, but I wasn't allowed to go back, so I have to stay here. And this girl, Billie, who took my place and I now live together, I only arrived yesterday and I was jet lagged so I haven't met her yet, but all I know she's in this classroom, and they just put me back in here, no questions" she said smiling at all of us. Her smile soon faded when she saw the chair had David's soulless body sitting there.

"Hey, what's with David, didn't we defeat Killian last year?" she said, puzzled.

"He came back" said Jen.

At the sound if this Chelsea gasped, "Oh no, and now we will all be facing another curse" she sighed (drama queen).

At this moment I realised that there was a new girl. Small, red hair, examining the room and probably wondering what was going on.

"Guys, there's another new girl" Billie loud-whispered to us.

We all looked at the poor kid, she was obliviously really confused and shy, and when she noticed that we were all looking at her she began staring at the ground.

I walked over to her, "Hi, I'm Celia what's your name?" I said, trying to be as friendly as possible.

She looked at me. "I'm Emma, I just transferred here from Australia." she said, her cheeks burning and almost matching her hair colour. "W-who's Killian?" she asked.

Everyone looked at Jack, he was the best person to explain the curse, and after all, he has met Killian a number of times. He nodded at everyone and came over me and Emma and began explaining the curse.

She just listened in silence and nodding at the appropriate times. Her eyes widened when Jack said that Killian will be taking souls of people in the room.

"Will...will I be one of them?" she asked, worriedly.

"Not sure, only you can prevent your soul from being taken" Jack said, looking at me.

We had a joint curse, so and we were both defeated by the same demon and were sent down to Killian's world we glanced at each other, not looking forward to our next curse.

My first curse, forced me to kill my pet cockroach, yeh I know, kind of weird but bugs can be pretty cool (and yes, I do know that I am a total geek). My last curse was when a giant moth attacked Jack and I (and why does Killian like using bugs for my curses?).

What will my curse be this time? I just have to wait, and be on alert at all times.

"Wait, if there's another traitor then does that mean Killian only needs another nine souls? Because he already has David" said Owen, thoughtfully.

That was a good point, if someone was working for Killian, does that mean he only needs another nine? Or will another demon claim the soul of the traitor? It was a really good point. I wanted to talk to him about it, but Miss Pritchard, our teacher, had just walked in the room.

"Good morning everyone, oh Miles, why aren't you in school uniform?" she asked. I looked over at Miles. He was taken at night, while in his pyjamas, and now Miss Pritchard could see them.

"I...umm...had a very busy morning, no time to get changed" he said as if nothing was wrong. She just rolled her eyes; she was obviously not in the mood.

"Now then, about the history assignment..." Miss Pritchard made some sharp movements that looked as though she was being possessed.

"Miss?" Lucy said, carefully.

"Hello room 21, how nice of you to let me have your souls" said Miss Pritchard, in Killian's voice.

"Leave us alone Killian" said Katie

"Give David his soul back" Tabetha said, wrinkling her forehead, the way she does when the curse hits someone.

"I can't do that, besides, one of you are next, good luck defeating me this time" he said, then Miss Pritchard's voice returned to normal. "Now where were we?" she asked.

"Don't you remember?" asked Emma.

Miss Pritchard just looked at her and continued teaching her lesson.

Emma lent over to me. "Why doesn't she remember what's going on?" she asked me.

"Adults can't see the curse, that's why we get in trouble when we mention it" I said.

"Oh" Emma nodded, I feel sorry for her, new and she has to take all this in. The curse, Killian, David's soulless body. She is going to have a tough time being new.

I could not concentrate today, the whole lesson my mind was racing. How had Killian returned? Why does he want to curse us? What will my curse be this time? And will I be captured again? Too many questions. No answers. And most importantly, how can we defeat Killian a third time after we only just escaped him last time?

* * *

After lunch Mr Elder walked into room 21.

"Listen up room 21. For the last time, there is no curse in this room, Killian did not die in this room, and there are no demons after you. I am sick and tired of having to tell you this, what happened to the contract you all signed? So the next person to come to my office about the curse will get a month of detention and assigned an thousand word essay on the history of this school. Understand?" he said his voice deep and serious

.

"Yes Sir" we all said, in unison.

"Good, oh and don't scare the new student with the curse"

"Too late" Jack whispered to me.

"I'm sorry Jack, is there something you would like to say?" Mr Elder asked.

Jack shook his head vigorously. And with that Mr Elder left the room.

Te Aroha stood up. "Okay this curse is getting out of hand, I swear if I ever see Killian again, he had better look out" she said.

"But TP, remember what he us capable of" said Charlotte.

Well she has had lots of experience, her first curse was a cat, that turned into a witch when she went to get her necklace which was taken by a girl in the year above, I was there, with Jen, on my phone, telling her to come back, but being the suborn person she is, she tried to revive it anyway and got her soul taken by the cat.

Her last curse, she got wasted by a china doll (yes I know. The biggest bully in the school, defeated by a doll, makes me laugh every time).

"That's true, he could strike at any moment" said Emma. We all looked puzzled, she noticed and quickly added, "I'm not deaf, you're all aware that he is, don't think that I haven't been listening to all the conversations you've all been having".

For a new girl she is really clued up. Then again we have been talking about the curse non-stop since we got back to the real world.

We all glanced at each other. "She has a valid excuse" said Jen.

"What's yours?" asked Tabetha.

"What? I was possessed remember?" Jen said, getting annoyed.

Keith was sitting down listening to this, he clearly was getting annoyed by this fighting, and he stood on his chair and yelled "That's enough! Killian wants us to fight and turn against each other, Jen WAS possessed, but now, there is another traitor"

"Well it's not David-that's for sure" said Shane. _Gee, you think?_

"We should have the anti-Killian league again" said Elizabeth.

"And Billie, you are welcome into this one" said Karl.

"Good" she replied, her accent making her sound really posh "I'm sorry for any harm I've caused" she said. She gave us a small smile.

The room was quite, until Jack said, "Keep your phone and charger with you at all times though, in Killian's world there are power points, I don't know why, but there are, and that's where you can charge your phone and it is possible to make calls, and send texts, if you get the right location, that's how I warned some of you of your curse I would have warned more of you but my phone ran out of charge."

Being stuck in Killian's world wasn't too bad, he managed to somehow stop normal functions in the body, like hunger, the need to sleep and needing to go to the bathroom, but we could still communicate and move around.

One time, TP had jumped, herself and her chair, to the door, until Killian caught her and commanded her chair back to where it was. Then after David had come down, he tried to escape with the demon Killian was sending for Hayley, but he was chained back into his chair.

"Oh and remember, Killian can, and will strike at any time, so make sure that your phone always has heaps of credit, keep it and charger with you in a bag or something, because anything your wearing or holding, like my glasses or a watch, will go down to Killian's world with you if you get captured." I said thinking about what I need to keep on me at all times. Glasses cleaner, cough lollies, phone and charger, iPod and charger.

Mr Timmins walked in and pulled out a stack of paper.

"Good afternoon everyone, welcome back Chelsea, and welcome Emma. Okay, here are the science assignment details that we discussed last lesson. I have to say, you were all very quiet last lesson. Not one groan."

Of course this is the first time we're hearing of this. We were down in Killian's world for who knows how long.

Killian's world time differs from the real world. My watch changed when we were in Killian's world. My guess is that every 24 hours in the real world is about one hour in Killian's world. I checked the date on the board. It's the 28th of February, which means that the whole class (When they got to Killian's world it was the 24th of February back up here) was in Killian's world for about four hours.

"Okay this is due back on the 11th of March and I will be picking your partners" Mr Timmins said. Half the class groaned. He just ignored it and continued.

"The pairings where pulled out of a hat, so I had no say in it, they are as follows,

Jen de Jong and Billie Anderson,

Jack Williams and Miles Delaney,

Keith Donaldson and Lucy Myers,

Karen Smyth and Will Taylor,

Shane Arnold and Chelsea Regans,

Johnny Campbell and Tabetha Simpson,

Te Aroha Pene and Celia West,

Katie Lockhart and Byron Turner,

Elizabeth Ratana and Karl Bennett,

Charlotte Brunton and Owen Stater and Hayley Bloomfield, Emma Kennedy and David White will be a group of three" he said as he was handing out the sheets, which already had our topic printed on it.

TP and I had to do our project on the body's energies, as in souls, weaknesses and strengths, what is has to do with science, I'm not sure, but TP seemed pretty happy to be my partner. But her smile soon faded when she found out the topic.

"This is too much of a coninky-dink to be right, I think our curse is near" she said, while scribbling something on the paper. I nodded and began to worry, what if I get taken again?

This is not good. I don't want to be taken by the curse again. Once is enough, trust me.

Mr Timmins told us to be quiet and to listen to him, we were learning about the table of elements (I think I was the only one to be listening. God I am such a nerd). Then a crumbled note landed on my desk. It was from TP.

Text me about the assignment tonight after my touch practise. The note said, in TP's neat, handwriting.

Alright then, what time does your touch end? Because I have netball I wrote back in my small, somewhat neat hand writing. I passed it to TP and she wrote back,

Any time after 7. P.s you play netball?

I rolled my eyes and wrote back,

No, I coach little 10-year-olds (they are so cute)

I passed it to TP and while I was looking she did a silent Oh that's right, she should know, one of the topics in our conversations when we were trapped by Killian, was what we are missing out on. And what we might look like to others, not in room 21.

* * *

After school, I went to the netball clinic, (the place where I trained the netball kids) and told them that I had some family issues and they let me train the kids again. They said that it would be fine so I could coach again. One of the girls, Talia, threw her arms around me and asked where I was.

I stopped myself from telling her the truth. I can't really tell a 10-year-old that my soul was taken by an evil man that died over a hundred years ago. So I just told her I was sick, and to start the throwing drills. While they were doing that, I was plotting on how to destroy Killian this time.

"Great job guys, I will see you at the game" I told the kids, while handing out gummy bears at the end of the session (believe it or not but they work harder when they have a reward at the end).

I walked home, passing Jen's house, I could see her in the window from the footpath and she waved, smiling sweetly. I still don't fully trust her after we all found out that she was the traitor, but I still waved back, being nice because if she is the traitor again, I don't want her to do anything to me.


	3. The Robot

That night I was texting TP about the assignment. She thought that we should look at a website, all about reading energies and how you gain a soul I was about to text her back when I got a call. It was Jen.

"Help! We're being attacked by a demon at Jen's h- AGRRH!" squealed someone, before the phone line cut off. It sounded like Billie, she's the only girl in room 21 that can squeal that loudly and not get a massive headache (I should know, I still haven't fully recovered and that was back when I had my last curse). I quickly called TP.

"TP, Billie and Jen are in trouble, we have to help them, and I think they said they were at Jen's house, you live next door to her, right? Can you see anything in the window" I said, worried sick.

"What? Hold on, Oh no. They're being attacked by goo! Wasn't their science project on mixtures and compounds or something?" she said, just as worried as I was.

"Wait, it's all disappearing, Jen has a vacuum cleaner, and it's sucking up all the goo" she said "I don't think either of their souls was taken, thank god" she said, relieved.

I breathed a sigh of relief. We cannot let Killian win this time around.

"I'm going to check that they're okay, I'll call you back in five, bye" TP said, as she hung up.

Thank god, Killian already has David's soul; we need to stop him from getting anymore. Ten minutes later my phone began to ring. Billie. I picked it up.

"Billie? Are you okay, what happened, have you and Jen still got your souls?" I said, almost not being able to understand myself.

"Whoa whoa, Celia, calm down" I heard Billie say calmly. "Gee, you sounded like TP when she came over here, okay. Jen and I are fine, we have our souls, we will explain what happened at school tomorrow I gotta go bye" she said and hung up (okay, what is with everyone hanging up on me today? Is it hang up on Celia day or something?).

* * *

When I saw Billie the next morning at school I ran up to her, but before I could say anything she said "I'm gonna tell everyone before Mr Timmins comes to class okay?" I nodded, I guess everyone knows and she doesn't want to explain it 21 times. I did the same thing with Jen and she basically said the same thing.

"And then I sucked it up with a vacuum cleaner" finished Jen.

"Who knew that a science project could almost make Jen lose her soul?" said Billie, still shaking a little.

"Now we really have to be careful, if Killian gives us a curse and we are all together, then we need to help each other" said Elizabeth.

"Stay with someone as much as possible and don't put your phone out of your sight. We just had a close shave, we don't want another one do we?" said Miles. We all shook our heads. None of us what to be taken by the curse again.

* * *

"Hey TP, come to mine to work on the science project" I asked her after school that day.

She nodded "Yeah cool, I have nothing on anyway." I smiled something to get my mind off the curse.

* * *

That night TP and I were at my house, working on the science project.

"So I think we should explain some of our weaknesses, and why we think that they affect what we are and who we are" I said.

"Yeah, I still have no idea what this has to do with science, there's not even anything on our topic in our textbook" TP said, flipping through the pages of her thick textbook.

I opened my textbook to the contents. Nothing. Not even something on how feeling affect the brain "I think we've been set up by Killian, he probably changed our class list and room this year, and so he probably set this up to face our curse" I said, turning back to my computer. I typed into the search engine _'Souls'_ and pressed _'Enter'._

After about half an hour later of working in silence TP got up and stretched. "Hey let take a quick brake" she said, turning on a cartoon. One about a robotic monster.

The next thing I know TP and I were standing on an empty cartoonish looking street. The street looked just like a main street from a large city (Wellington is really small, but not as small as some of the other cities in New Zealand). There was broken down cars, the engines ripped to shreds all over the street, all the windows in the shops around us where boarded up or smashed. I looked around at some of the signs; none of them told us where we were. There wasn't even a street sign.

"Where are we?" asked TP "It's our curse" I said. We looked around to find an exit. A sign 'Exit 1km' I pointed it to TP, she nodded. We began walking down the deserted street, it was windy and lots of papers where flying around our feet.

Just then the ground began shaking. I turned around; a big, clunky robot demon began to walk over to us, making the ground shake more and more as it got closer, roaring and throwing fire.

"CELIA!" It roared. I guess this is the demon (at least it's got nothing to do with bugs this time) trying to get my soul. I gasped.

"RUN!" I yelled. TP and I took off, not taking any chances. The robot threw a fire ball in our path; I only narrowly missed it, had almost burned my hair off and melted the soles of my shoes slightly. We could hear him gaining up to us.

I'm going to lose my soul again, I'm going to die, and it's been nice knowing everyone.

Then there was a door in the middle of nowhere about 50 metres ahead. The exit!

"Come on Celia, if we go through the door we would have beaten the curse!" TP yelled, grabbing my hand. Bolting to the door, almost not being able to breathe, we ran through it, leading back to my bedroom. Panting and sweating.

"Y…you okay?" TP said. I nodded, that was really scary. But I think Killian is low on ideas for curses, because something like that happened to Byron earlier this year. Maybe our curses will be less intense but more life (well, soul) threatening.

I could tell that TP was thinking the same thing. "Well, this has been interesting" I puffed. I checked the wall clock. 9:55pm. "Hey it's late, you should sleep over tonight" I offered.

TP nodded. "Sounds like fun, just, no watching cartoons eh?" she smiled. I laughed. The first time I laughed since the beginning of the school year.

"So, who do you think will be taken next?" I asked TP, after we turned the lights off.

"I think maybe Elizabeth. Killian seems to go in a pattern. Usually girl, boy and he seems to enjoy striking us at our weakest moments. Also I reckon Killian is going to be less creative when it comes to curses and more life, or soul threaten this time, he is really angry thins time, isn't he?" TP said.

"Yeh I guess, but what I don't get is that the rabbit that Jack released from that room, 'Killed' Killian. Didn't he?" I said, thoughtfully.

"I don't know though, he is going to be more persuasive this time around" she replied.

"He really does want those souls, doesn't he?" I said. We kept talking till we both drifted off. When I waved TP off the next morning, I had a funny feeling. I didn't think much of it though, it's probably nothing.


	4. It's Not Your Fault

When I got to school on Monday Charlotte ran up to me.

"Celia! Oh my God. Are you okay, what happened? How did you escape?" she babbled.

"Whoa, whoa, Charlotte, calm down, TP and I have our souls, that's the main thing" I said.

"You better come see this then" she gulped, leading me to room 21. When I got there Karen and TP was sitting at their desks, soulless. I gasped. Will was at his desk, fist on his forehead.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I asked after I saw Karen and TP. Will looked up at me.

"Oh, hey Celia, I guess Charlotte told you. I'm not sure what happened to TP, but I was with Karen at her curse" said Will, guilty. "I think it was my fault" he explained.

He told us that he got some tickets for the circus from his dad and he took Karen with him and they went after finishing their science project, a clown nearly sucked out her soul before he burned the clown. But after he had bought Karen a Jack-in-the-Box and she had turned the handle, her soul got taken by the puppet inside.

"I wish I hadn't given her that" he said, almost crying.

"By the sounds of things" began Charlotte "You're in love with her." Will just stared at the ground.

"Oh dear god, you are in love with her! Why didn't you tell her? She had the biggest crush on you, you know" I said.

Charlotte looked at me as if I was insane.

"Hey, I may be a complete nerd, dork, geek, whatever you wanna call me, but that doesn't mean I can't tell went two people like each other" I quickly added. Will looked at me. His eyes said, _'Really?_' I nodded back to him.

"Well, I heard that you faced your curse from Karen, who got the news from TP on Saturday, she texted everyone about your curse. What happened?" said Will, trying to break the silence.

"Oh yeah, we were working on the science project and when we took a break, TP and I got sucked into a cartoon. A robot demon tried to waste me, but we escaped, but the demon nearly melted my shoes and almost burned off my hair" I said stroking it. Charlotte rolled her eyes, like she couldn't care less. I just ignored that.

"Wow that's kind of scary" said Will. He looked down at his desk, and a tear fell from his eye and splashed on his desk. I sighed, I should help him and Charlotte wasn't going to do it, that's for sure. I walked over to him, kneeled down next to his desk and patted him on the back. "It's not your fault, Will..."

"Yes it is!" said Will, cutting me off.

"Will, I know this is hard, thinking that you could have stopped Killian from taking someone's soul. The same thing happened to me last year with Charlotte" I said.

The memory of that day began flooding back. The cat, the necklace, Jen and I desperately telling Charlotte over the phone to come back to us and leave behind the necklace she went to grab, after a cat had run off with it into a creepy haunted house. Charlotte kept telling us 'It's just a building', she ignored our desperate calls to come back and got her soul taken. I could tell she was remembering those events vividly. Charlotte gulped pretty loudly, that would have been really scary for her.

"She's right Will" began Charlotte "If I had listened to her and Jen, I could have saved my soul, but I don't blame her and Karen wouldn't want you to blame yourself".

He looked up at us and wiped the tear away and sniffed. "I guess your right" he half smiled.

"Anyway, what happened in your curse?" Charlotte asked, changing the subject.

He told us that in his curse he had woken up in an empty castle. When he was exploring the guardian of the castle had tried to attack him and suck out his soul. He defeated it by pushing it out a window on the top floor of the castle.

The bell rang and the rest of room 21 walked in. One of Karen's best friends, Tabetha gasped when she saw Karen. "What happened?" Will explained what happened before Mr Timmins walked in.

"Did I hear talk about the curse?" he asked, looking at Will and I. The whole room shook their heads. Mr Timmins gave us a look and turned around to write something on the blackboard.

Lucy tapped my shoulder and a note got passed to me. It was from Jack, you could tell by how light the pencil was.

**_'We'll all meet at lunchtime, pass this note on to everyone'_** I read and passed it to Will, who nodded and passed it to Karl.

* * *

"Killian has 3 souls already, what are we supposed to do now?" Hayley said went we all met up in the anti Killian league room.

"Well Jen, Will and I have faced our curse, so now I guess it's our job to protect the rest of you." I said

"But Karl also faced his curse yesterday" said Johnny. We all turned to look at Karl. He nodded.

"I was going to tell you but Mr Timmins walked in and we'd all be dead meat if he heard us talking about the curse" He said. None of us are prepared to write a thousand words, especially when we've already got heaps of assignments.

Johnny and Karl explained that they were doing community service down at the museum with Jen because they mentioned the curse in front of Mr Elder (nice work guys…). A possessing demon had gone into one of the display knights in the medieval exhibition. The knight went to attack Karl, but they defeated it by luring it outside, into a rock and smashing it.

"Okay so Celia, Jen, Will and Karl have all faced their demons, but remember if Killian is successful then the whole world is doomed, remember the dream we all had earlier this year?" Shane said.

"Even I saw it while I was in America" said Chelsea, she shuddered. "I tried to call Hayley, but my phone wouldn't connect me to her, mobile stupid phone company." She mumbled

Billie and Emma looked confused, "Well, Killian will take over the world, sucking out peoples souls and summoning demons everywhere, if he gets 11 of our souls" Jack explained to them. This made their eyes go as big as dinner plates. I feel kind of sorry for them, but either of them could be the traitor so I'm not taking any chances by trusting them.

"Well what should we do?" asked Lucy, she was texting; she didn't even look up at us. Lucy is certainly not world's most optimistic person, but she shouldn't put us down, especially now. But everyone just ignored her.

"We need a buddy system, but I think this time we should try to be with three people at all times. But at the very least we should try to stick with at least one other person" said Katie.

The whole room went silent. Lucky my phone began ringing (I hate awkward silences). I looked at the caller ID. Private number.

"Hold on a sec guys, hello?" I said, answering the call.

"Hey Celia" I heard some voices on the other line say.

There were three voices; all of them seemed quiet as if they were trying to avoid being heard. But I don't know anyone who would need to be doing that. And even if they could get to us they would be talking quietly. The voices continued.

"It's Karen, TP and David".

I gasped and smiled as everyone was trying to listen in.

"GUYS, OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OK? WHATS UP? HOW DID YOU GET TO ME?"

Everyone gasped. They all knew who was on the other line; I wouldn't have acted like that otherwise. So our phones will work in Killian's world if we've always got them.

"Okay, okay, no need to yell. Put us on loud speaker if everyone else is around" said TP. She had probably had all the gasps from everyone.

I pressed a button and put the phone in front of me so everyone could hear.

"Guys?" I said into the phone, smiling at everyone. They all leaned over to me.

"Hey guys, firstly, we're okay, that's the main thing" said David.

"David! Are you alright?" asked Jack, talking into my phone.

"Yeah, we're fine, but Killian is going to summon another demon soon, for Elizabeth, so Liz, if you're there, look out, you're next" Said TP.

There was a gasp on the other line and some loud stomps. Oh no they've been caught. Killian's going to murder them if they get caught talking to us.

"We got to go; Killian's coming to summon another demon or something. You can't call us, but we can call you, we'll call you tomorrow. Oh and before I go, Will, It's not your fault, stop blaming yourself. Okay, got to go, bye" Karen said before a dial tone filled the room. Relief washed over me. They're okay, and that's the best thing.

This only proves the theory, if we have our phones, we can call the others if we get caught. It's also good to know that they are all okay. And Will can stop moping about and blaming himself for what happened to Karen.

Will smiled slightly. Everyone could tell what he was thinking. _At least they're okay_. This is the main and most important thing, they're okay. I looked over at Elizabeth; she was sweating ever so slightly and was trying to gulp out a lump that was probably in her throat. She smiled a bit at me when she saw that I was looking at her. I bit my lip to show her how worried I was.

* * *

That afternoon, I offered to walk home with Elizabeth. She was so worried about her demon. I gulped when I had to turn off to get home. I waved. "Good luck Elizabeth, call me if you need anything" I said, just before I turned off. As I heard her footsteps fade, I began to worry. We can't let anyone else be taken by the curse.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth had her soul, that's a good thing. So it's either one of two options, she hasn't yet face her curse, or she beat it.

There was a piece of paper on my desk. It was from Owen, his birthday party. Every desk had one on it. Even the desks that have soulless people sitting in them had the same sheet of paper. Tabetha was out the front of the class, talking, as normal.

"I reckon we should all go, and take our minds off the curse" said Tabetha, looking at Karen, David and TP's soulless bodies.

"That's what you said before the play and you nearly got wasted and then last time, I got wasted" said Karl sitting up the back with Johnny, Will, Jack, Miles and Jen (Who Karl has a crush on).

Tabetha just rolled her eyes, she tries to stay positive but the others don't really go along with it much, especially Karl and his friends. Personally I think Karl is a bit of a downer, sure, Tabetha is really trying to be positive, but he doesn't always have to tear her down. I tapped her shoulder

"Tab, come on" I said. She nodded and took the desk next to mine.

My phone vibrated, it was Karen. Tabetha was looking over my shoulder while I read the text.

_Celia, when you go to my house today for the history assignment, please look for a note I wrote to Will and the rest of room 21. It's very important. Will can also go with you. Try looking on my desk, near my pen holder P.s my mum knows that you're coming over; just leave before she begins pestering you, thanks. Karen :)_

I had totally forgotten about that, but it doesn't matter, at least she told me. I looked over at Will, he was talking to Karl, but I could see some sadness in his eyes, then I looked at Tabetha, I could almost tell what she was thinking,_ At least they are all okay_.

* * *

At lunch time we all went to an Anti-Killian meeting, where Elizabeth was explaining her curse, which she faced yesterday after school.

"And then I ran out of the shop" said Elizabeth. She had gone in a new shop down the road from her and it had attacked her. The demon would let her go if she left the store without losing her soul first, but the demon had smashed a window and Elizabeth bolted.

"At least you weren't taken" Karl smiled. He picked up his phone, which was ringing. "Hello? David! Hold on I'll just put you on loud speaker" Karl said, putting down his phone and pressing a button.

"Guys, there is a demon after Shane, warn him" said David.

We looked around the room, Shane and Owen weren't there.

"Wait. Didn't he and Owen get detention?" Jack said.

"Oh no! Quick, go find him! We got to go; the phones almost out of charge go find Shane!" TP said and hung up.

We all ran to the library, saw Owen holding a comic book, flicking thought it, franticly.

"Shane got sucked in, now I can't find him" said Owen, barely looking up at us.

Then Shane appeared, soulless. "No!" we all shouted.

"Great now Killian has taken four of us, he only needs another seven" gulped Billie.

This is getting bad, only nine of us have faced our curse and Killian already has a fifty percent success rate. The bell rang and we all slumped back to class. Even I felt like a zombie.

Class went by slower than a sick turtle with only 3 legs (or for short, very, _very _slowly) as soon as the bell rang, I swear the soulless people even left as quickly as possible, and they're always dragging their feet, but they can't help it.

I was looking for Will, I was following him, I was going to ask him to come to Karen's to look for that note. "Hey Will, wait up!" I said, jogging to catch up with him.

"Hey Celia, what are you doing?" asked Will.

"I was supposed to go to Karen's house to work on our history project, do you what to come?" I offered. Will looked at me. His adjusted his bag awkwardly and his lip trembled a little and I thought I could hear him gulp.

"Ermm, Sure. But why?" He said with a slight squeak in his voice.

"I just thought we could go through something, she texted me earlier, look" I said, holding up my phone.

Will took my phone and read the text, he smiled a little and he looked up at me, hopeful. We were walking home with the soulless Karen, I already knew where she lived because I live on the same street, which makes it easy when it comes to assignments (and it's always nice to have a girl your age living on the same street).

"That's my house" I pointed to Will "Please don't stalk me" I laughed. And he laughed the first time I've seen him laugh since Karen was taken.

We walked up the pathway to Karen's house. Her mother loves roses so there were about 20 bushes of them, all the thorny rose bushes were full of different colours, red, orange, white, pink, those really weird half white, half red roses and almost every other colour known to rose-kind.

We walked (and the soulless Karen dragged her feet, gurgling eerily every now and then) up the pebbled path to the front door. I knocked on the door and Will gave me a look and gulped loudly. _He's nervous_ I shrugged and turned to the door, which had just opened.

"Hi Mrs Smyth!" Will and I said in unison when Karen's mother appeared from behind the door.

"Hello kids, Karen told me you two where coming over, come in" she said, smiling at us.

We slid passed her and walked up the stairs to Karen's bedroom. Will opened the door to Karen's room (Which was a total mess, no surprise here) had her unmade double bed in the middle, her covers throw all over the place, right underneath her window, that gave a beautiful view of the garden, with her desk, piled with random papers and pens with a pin board full of pictures above her desk on the left.

I could see pictures of all sorts of pictures, ones from when she was two years old, some of us when we were ten, (before Killian high, we went to different primary schools and we often played over at each other's' houses all the time) and some from this year, one of the pictures that was taken this year was from her 15th birthday with me, Will and Tabetha, at the bowling alley and all of us with wide, cheeky grins.

On the opposite side of her room there was a brown dresser, covered in hair ties, bobby pins, her make-up and a hair curler on it, with a giant matching mirror above the table. And right next to us was her wardrobe, half the contents on the floor, including her school ties and skirt. It had looked like Karen was there just yesterday, but we're here to find that note. Will was already ahead of me, looking on her desk.

He flipped through all of the sheets. Almost all the sheets were homework and assignment related, but there were a few pictures, Will seemed to know what they were (Well, half the pictures had him and Karen together in them).

"This was before she was taken. While we were working on our science project" he sighed, staring at the photo. He brushed his fingers over the photo and put it back down.

"She printed them to put them on her pin board when we got back from the circus" said Will, with a tear in his eye. "But anyway where did she say the note was?" Will said, wiping a tear and trying to change the subject.

"Near her pen holder, I think" I said while checking the text she sent me. "Yep, I'll help look". We rummaged around her desk and around all the pen holders.

I found a small folded up note. Will saw it and told me to open it.

_Dear room 21...It read. _We smiled. _Jackpot!_ I thought and continued reading.

_If you're reading this then I have been taken by the curse and you're snooping in my room, I've rewritten this every time we found out we have had to face Killian again, it's my message to you while I'm trapped. But anyway._

_I just wanted to say, to anyone who has helped me with my curse, please don't feel bad about me being gone, it's not your fault. While down in Killian's world we will look after anyone trapped in Killian's world and we WILL escape._

_Stay strong guys because Killian will try to get us at our weakest moments._

_And a personal note for Will (Please don't show anyone else this) I love you. I'm thinking of you, and I miss you while I'm down here._

_Good luck guys. I will be thinking of you_

_-Karen_

"Wow. Just wow" said Will, shocked by what he had just read. I was shocked as well.

We blinked at each other. "Don't tell anyone" he asked.

"I promise" I whispered, looking at him right in the eye.


	5. Jack and Celia

Will and I walked to school together that morning. He looked really tried. "I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was Karen" he sighed. I nodded, understandably, once something is on Will's mind, it can take an eternity for him to stop thinking about it.

We walked into the classroom together, we wanted to talk, but there was someone else sitting with the others. Johnny! He was sitting at his desk, motionless and soulless. I gulped; Killian is trying to get us when we're alone. We need to stick together more than ever now.

When the bell rang, a new teacher walked in. She looked around and picked up the class list and began calling out our names. She introduced us as Mrs Crevass. There was something off about this teacher, but I forgot about it.

She picked up a text book and began writing on the board. I had zoned out, thinking about that note when Mrs Crevass asked Hayley to come to the blackboard.

Mrs Crevass held up her hand, as if she was trying to drain something. And was draining something. Hayley's soul!

"Hayley!" Chelsea yelled, running up to her, trying to stop her best friend's soul from being drained. Everyone was holding onto Hayley or Mrs Crevass, trying to stop Hayley's soul from being taken.

Miles and Emma had gotten a hold of Mrs Crevass' hand and managed to turn it on her. A fine, blue mist appeared out of nowhere then Mrs Crevass disappeared. I checked on Hayley, but the most important thing is that she had her soul.

Hayley was short of breath. Her eyes wide with fear and an expression saying _that was way too close. _We were lucky that this teacher tried to take a soul when we were all round, or I bet Hayley would have definitely lost her soul.

* * *

"Good luck guys, I will be thinking about you" Will read out loud when we had all gathered at lunch in the Anti-Killian room. He carefully folded the note back up and put it in his bag. There was silence for a minute in the room, until Jack's phone rang.

"It's the others" he said, answering the call. "Shane? Johnny? You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, geez Jack, you sound just like David after I ended up in this place" I heard Johnny say, slightly annoyed. Jack rolled his eyes. He doesn't want anyone else to be taken this time around; we've already lost five classmates.

This was the first time where was got a pretty good, solid conversion with the others, they all explained how they were caught. TP, by a dragon, Johnny, by a shape shifter, Shane by a comic book villain and David still has no idea how he was captured.

"Anyway, what's the Goss back in the real world?" Karen asked. Jack hit himself in the head.

"Really, really? That's what you want to know? _What's the freakin' Goss_? Are you crazy?" Keith said.

"Hey! We need something to talk about, right now our hot topic for conversation is what kind of socks we're wearing" Johnny said.

"Point taken" Billie said. There was a small conversation about what's been happening, some of the curses, some things happening in the world then the bell rang.

"Call us tomorrow, the bell just rang. At least you're all okay, bye guys" Katie said.

We walked out the broom closet that we were in when Mr Timmins appeared out of nowhere.

"And what where you all doing in there?" he asked, eyeing us.

"We were helping out the Janitor; do you even know how old he is?" Will said, smiling weakly. Mr Timmins gave us a look and just kept on walking to room 21. We all breathed a sigh of relive. That was close.

* * *

I was walking home that afternoon when Jack ran up to me.

"Celia, wait up!"

Ever since we got captured in Killian's world, Byron, Jack and I have a created a very firm friendship because they were the only people that I could talk to for a while, until Miles, TP and all the others came down, and even then we all still remained good friends. When we were trapped, we had nothing to do except talk to each other, mostly about stuff before our curse. What we'd be missing out on, what we wish was in here.

"Hey Jack, What's up?" I asked.

He adjusted his bag. "Do you wanna come to mine today, my parents won't care too much" he asked, there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. I shrugged. Why not?

"Sure, where do you live?" I asked, my parents work until 6:30 and my older sister is always at the mall with her friends, so I can go over and be home before her and my mum get home.

"I live on Sykes crescent."

"That'd be cool, it's only two blocks away from my street and I'd probably have to walk home anyway" I smiled to Jack.

"Well I'll walk you home, it'd be the gentleman thing to do" he said, trying to sound posh.

"Since when have you been a gentleman?" I joked. He nudged me softly, laughing. "Yeah, definitely a gentleman" I smiled.

* * *

I walked up to Jack's house. It was huge! I remember Jack saying that he had five brothers and sisters but I didn't think his house was this big. Jack had probably seen my expression and he was trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, it's pretty big eh? But that's what happens when your father is a big time lawyer and your mother wants six kids, lucky I'm the oldest, or I would never have experienced any alone time"

"Wow, your mother must be pretty busy" I said, looking at the house, towering over Jack and me.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I have to help out a lot as well, but it's not too bad, besides, some of my siblings are still cute. And my room has a lock on the door to keep them out, it only took a year of begging and lucky my parents thought that that was fair when I moved to high school."

The house was three stories high at the highest point, and that doesn't include a basement if they have one. It was a pretty new house, like it had been made for the purpose of six kids and a full time dad.

The pearly white house was surrounded by flowers of all kinds, there seemed to be a never ending path of them, even when we walked to the gate that led to the back of the house. Above the gate was an arch covered in vines, with little purple and white flowers full of pollen which fell making a light sprinkling on Jack's hair. He shook it out of his hair with his hand and walked through the gate leading to a huge backyard with a swing set, a pool in the far corner and trampoline. I followed him weaving around the patches of flowers in our path up to the back door.

"Mum! I'm home" Jack call out when we entered the house.

For a family with six kids the house was very neat and tidy. The walls were all a beige colour except a couple that where feature walls, they were green and blue and those walls had family pictures in white frames. I saw one family photo when I could see a soulless Jack, the date down the bottom said _'21/2'_ two weeks after Jack and I had gotten our souls taken by the moth.

"Hi honey" a woman said, appearing from another room. I turned to look over at her. She was quite tall with wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. She had a damp tea towel over her shoulder. "Who's this?" she said looking over at me, smiling a sweet, motherly smile.

"This is Celia, a friend from school" Jack told his mother. "Celia, this is my mother, Ruby" Jack said turning to me.

"Hi Mrs Williams" I said cheerfully, holding out my hand for her to shake. She smiled back at me and took my hand. I think she liked my manners.

"So Jack why is she here?" said Mrs Williams giving Jack a look. If my mum had asked the same question my cheeks would have turned tomato red. But Jack just replied, calmly "We have an English assignment". I just nodded, playing along with it.

"Oh okay, use the rumpus room, there's lots of supplies there and a computer, just leave your bags in the rumpus room, I just washed the floor in here" said Mrs Williams. She turned around and walked back into the room where she appeared from. I followed Jack to the rumpus room. Jack turned into a room and put his bag down. I did the same and looked around, what seemed to be the rumpus room.

It was probably the biggest room in the house. There were toys and games on the shelfs, a TV and DVD player with a couch and bean bags in front of it.

There was a fairly modern looking computer on a desk in the far corner and what could have been a mini library next to the computer desk. All over the walls were pictures of family holidays in white frames, posters of movies and famous people. There was even a very old looking pool table right in the middle of the room.

Jack walked over to the computer and turned it on; when it had started up he pulled up a 5 page document. "This is so mum doesn't think we're goofing off" he explained.

For the next hour or two, we just talked about the curse like who we think will be taken and who will be next, played a bit of pool (and I somehow beat Jack, no clue how that happened). I checked my watch. Five thirty.

"I should get going" I told Jack, not very happily.

"Darn, come on, I'll walk you home" he said, picking up my school bag and handing it to me. I grabbed it and slid it onto my back. I followed Jack out of the house; it seemed to be a maze of hallways and rooms, like a never ending palace.

* * *

"So that's Karen's house, and I live two houses down" I told Jack when we passed Karen's house, her little sister, Rachel was watering the plants.

"Hi Rachel, how are you?" I smiled to Rachel.

"My sister is a zombie, how do you think I'm doing?" she said, bursting into tears.

I dropped my bags, ran over and hugged her. I have had to do this before, when I was sleeping over at Karen's and she came into the room we were sleeping in, crying. Karen's a really heavy sleeper and couldn't hear her so I went to hug her and she was okay after that and I know she loves me and when I give her hugs, she takes them and feels comfortable. Jack followed. Rachel had stopped crying long enough to sniff "W-who's this?"

"This is Jack, he's in room 21 as well" I said, softly, by then she had stopped crying.

Jack was standing next to me, awkwardly, I let go of Rachel, she sniffed rubbed her eyes.

"I'd better go good luck Celia" Rachel said, and then she ran into her house.

"See you Celia," Jack said, once we got to my house, I smiled and walked inside. Mum was at the kitchen table.

"Well hello, where have you been?" she asked. Oh no, Busted. Then I thought I'll use the same excuse Jack used with his mum.

"I was at Jack's working on an assignment, he only lives two blocks away and we're both busy tomorrow" I said, praying that she would buy it. Mum just nodded.

"Oh, okay then, do you know where Georgia is?" she asked. My sister, Georgia, is never home, I swear, she's always out with her friends, Grace and Felicity. I shook my head and went up to my room.

I sat at my desk and checked my phone, one new text from Karen.

_Hey Celia, we won't be calling you for the next two days, but we will call you on Saturday at Owen's party, so make sure you all have you phone. Karen :)_

Okay Celia, do not forget you phone on Saturday.

As I drifted off to sleep I kept thinking about the curse. Who would be next, and will Killian be defeated third time lucky? Who's the traitor? Where can I find answers to these questions?


	6. The Sleepover

Other than Keith's curse, which was on Wednesday afternoon, he got attacked by some plants at the community garden, near the netball courts and the oval but defeated them by using a weed kill spray; Thursday and Friday were really quiet when it came to the curse. It was the first time since last year that we could relax for a while, and talk about Owen's the party on the lake this Saturday. Lots of people are just giving him money for his birthday, even Emma's coming along too.

Elizabeth has also gotten all the girls together for a sleepover including Emma and Billie, so they can make more friends. It was after Owen's party at about 4 at Elizabeth's house. All the girls were coming, except for the soulless ones, instead, we'll just get them to call us during truth or dare, and so it will hopefully be a fun night of movies, popcorn and revelling our deep secrets.

The maths lesson dragged on for what seemed to be forever, until Tabetha threw a note to me, I opened it.

Hey Celia, my parents are taking me to the new water park on Sunday this weekend, wanna come? J

I thought about that, Owen's party was on Saturday, Elizabeth's sleepover and all I was going to do was some stuff around the garden with mum afterwards, but I could get a raincheck. I got out my pen and wrote back.

Sure, I'll just ask mum tonight, I'll bring peach ice tea yeah? J. I threw the note to Tabetha and she smiled at me.

* * *

Tabetha and I were in my mum's car, on the way to Owen's party. Mum kept on asking questions about the water park tomorrow and all I'm thinking is _'shut up, shut up, And SHUT UP'_ but Tabetha was being polite (lucky mum can't see her face expressions).

Mum pulled over at the lake I reminded her that the whole class was getting a bus back to town. She asked again if we wanted a lift, and once again I said no, the bus ride was organised so we could discuss the curse. Mum waved and drove off, but I barely noticed.

I took in the view, blue water, sparkling in the sun, lush plants and a few balloons messing around in the trees, I think Owen was forced to have his party here because if it was his choice, he probably would have had it at the laser tag or at the local game arcade.

I looked in the distance and could see Owen, Will, Katie and Jen there already sitting on a picnic rug underneath the trees that had balloons. One thing that surprised me was that Owen didn't have a Gameboy, or PSP or whatever he's always playing on.

"Wow, look at this place, it's beautiful" Tabetha said, once we got to the others. They all nodded, but Owen shrugged. He really needs to admire the beauty of nature, not the beauty of a screen.

When everyone got there, my phone began ringing. It was the others. "Guys" I said, holding up my phone, we all went behind a tree to talk to Karen, Shane, TP, Johnny and David.

"Happy birthday Owen!" the others said on the other line. Owen smiled.

"Okay good news, bad news" Shane said. We all looked at each other. I worried.

"The bad news is Killian sent a demon for Owen and Charlotte, so watch out you two" Johnny said. _Hey guys,_ _where is Charlotte?_ I thought looking around.

"Oh come on, really Killian? On my freaking birthday? What's the good news?" Owen Screamed.

"It's the Kraken from Liz's first curse, so you might have some past knowledge on how to beat it we gotta go, good luck guys, you can make it" TP said and hung up. Jack handed me my phone back. Everyone looked at Elizabeth. She shrugged; she didn't beat her curse against the Kraken so that's absolutely no help to us.

"Hey, where is Charlotte?" asked Hayley. I checked my phone; there was a text from Charlotte.

_I won't be at Owen's party, my parents need me to stay home and wait for a stupid package, sorry, send Owen my regrets, and I'll see you tonight at Liz's house tonight._

Okay, that's nothing like Charlotte to be nice unless she's with me, but hey, I guess she can be nice sometimes.

"Hey guys, look at this text I got from Charlotte" I said, everyone gathered around me and read it.

"Well, she's screwed" Byron shrugged, his usually messy hair becoming messier with every shake.

"Byr..." Lucy began but was interrupted by a splash coming from the lake. We saw a tentacle coming out of the water coming towards Owen at a rapid pace. The Kraken!

"Run!" Keith yelled. _Geez Keith, you don't think that's what everyone's thinking right now?_

Everyone was rushing around the lake like there was no tomorrow. Owen's mother told us not to get out of her sight so we couldn't go very far, although, she probably thinks that we're playing a completely out of control game of tag.

Owen was climbing up a tree, with a tentacle of the Kraken following him. Tabetha and I ran over to stop the tentacle from getting any closer to Owen by pulling it down, everyone, except Emma followed. _Where did she go?_

Owen told us to let go of the tentacle (are you insane?) so he could jump out of the tree and run back to the car park, about 100 metres from here.

"Are you crazy?" Miles yelled.

"Just trust me, if I get taken, my fault and you can say 'I told you so' okay?" Owen yelled back, getting ready to jump. "Let go...NOW!"

We obeyed, and let go. The tentacle bounded towards Owen, trying to grab him in the process. Owen jumped from the tree, landed on the ground with a thump and bolted away from the lake.

The Kraken's tentacles rushed for him, and tripped him over. We all ran over to him. Chelsea shook him. "Owen? OWEN?" he rolled over and had no soul.

"I told him so" Miles said, smugly. Jen walked over to him and slapped him. Everyone gasped. Well Miles finally got what he deserved I guess, but still, that was really mean of her. Miles leaped out to grab Jen, but Keith stood in his way to avoid a scene beginning.

Owen's mother walked over to us. "Time for cake everyone" she said, she rolled her eyes when she saw Owen. "Oh Owen, stop making a scene" she said, pulling him up off the ground. We all followed her and the soulless Owen back to where the cake was set up, it was really nice but it seemed really dull, even Owen's clothes turned into duller shades after he got taken. Emma appeared, she was looking very pleased, until she saw Owen. I don't trust this girl, but she probably had a good reason for disappearing.

* * *

I was sitting next to Tabetha on the bus ride home, Emma still hasn't shown up yet, but I was more concerned about Tabetha. She was upset; she hates it when the curse claims someone. She wasn't talking. Poor girl.

The bus suddenly came to a stop. Huh? Everyone (who still had their soul) in room 21 was on the bus, but no other members of the public (oh no I think I know where this is going). The driver stepped out of his compartment from where he sits to drive the bus.

He laughed. "Your soul is mine, I'm going to let you all run, I am going to catch one of you and take your soul, then I will get you all back on this bus, like nothing happened, you have ten seconds to run" The driver said.

No one thought twice, Lucy broke a window and jumped out, everyone else followed. In about 20 seconds we were all back on the bus, it was as if we went back in time before the driver told us that he would claim one of us. I looked around, everyone looked okay.

"Is everyone okay?" Chelsea asked. We all nodded, except Byron, He was soulless. Oh no, this is the third time he has been taken, unlucky right?

_Great, two souls in one day, could this get any better?_

* * *

I walked up to Elizabeth's house. It wasn't huge like Jack's house, but not as small as a hotel room. The outside was orange bricks with brass house numbers on the matching letter box. Her house had a very neat front garden, trimmed grass and flower bushes and bunches scattered sparingly around the letter box and front door. There wasn't too much there to make your eyes go sore from too much colour but just enough for it to look beautiful.

I walked up the smooth, dirt free concrete path to the front door. I had a pillow tucked under my arm, a sleeping bag in one hand and a bag with everything else I'll need (clothes, pyjamas, toothbrush you know, the normal stuff).

I rung the door bell, I could hear a chime faintly through the door, echoing throughout the house, there were footsteps coming towards the door. It creaked sightly as it opened; Elizabeth was standing there with Billie, Chelsea, Katie and Charlotte. I was surprised to see Charlotte there, I thought (like the last two times) she was going to get taken by Killian.

I smiled as Elizabeth pulled me in the house; no really, she grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I couldn't see why though, it was very neat and tidy, not a speck was out of place. Elizabeth led us into a room not too far from the front door. The room looked a little like the rumpus room at Jack's house, but this room was much smaller than the one at Jack's.

There was a flat screen TV and DVD player, with speakers mounted on the bright green walls, (this room was clearly made for Elizabeth and her siblings when they were younger). There was a set of shelfs with stacks of board games neatly piled and placed and there was a whole bunch of novels with brightly coloured covers.

The girls that were already there had set up their things, I could tell whose stuff was whose, Billie's was all pink, Charlotte's had a star pillow (the same one she takes to every sleepover or camping trip), Chelsea's was unused and brand new (spoilt brat), and Katie's was dark colours or black. Everyone's stuff was in a neat row in front of the TV.

Elizabeth told me I could set up my sleeping bag wherever I wanted and she told me that Karen and TP will call us at about 7. I put my stuff down next to Charlotte's sleeping bag.

The doorbell rang once I finished setting up my stuff. We all ran to the door, Jen, Emma and Lucy where standing there, Lucy was wearing a really nice hoodie (she better look out or I'll steal it tonight. I'm kidding; I'm kidding, calm down).

We ran back to the sleepover room. Charlotte wanted to tell us about her curse earlier that day when the doorbell rang again. Katie said that'd she'd get it. I followed her and Hayley was standing there. We pulled her in and told her that Charlotte had faced her curse and wanted to tell us about it.

Once they had set themselves up, Charlotte told us about her curse earlier that day. She was home alone, and snooping in her parent's attic. She found a ring that had a demon trapped inside. The ring began attacking her by using light to blind her and take her soul but she smashed it with a baseball bat and buried it. I guess baseball bats do come in handy sometimes

Everyone who hadn't faced their curse yet where worried, Killian knew Charlotte was at home so he was planning this all along.

After that Emma went to the bathroom. We all took this moment to talk about her.

"I doubt she's the traitor, I mean, she's too sweet" Lucy said. I agreed, she's too innocent. We stopped talking once she got back but she had no idea what we were talking about, good thing too, we don't want her getting upset.

I have this wriggling feeling in the pit of my stomach that Emma isn't what she seems at the moment. I pushed the thought aside and began talking with everyone else as Elizabeth turned on some music.

* * *

At 7 Katie's phone began ringing. The others!

"Hello? Hey guys, how's Owen and Byron? Are they okay? What happened" babbled Chelsea.

"We are fine guys, geez, it's no big deal" Byron said.

Tabetha got really angry when she heard that. "No big deal, NO BIG DEAL?" she yelled. I put my hand over her mouth to tell her to shut up, she was still yelling into my hand.

"Tabetha has a point; remember the dream we all had at the beginning of the year? I really don't think that everyone would be very happy with us if we almost destroyed the world" Jen said. She has a point.

That dream was one of the scariest things that has ever happened to me. Demons were being summoned everywhere and Killian was sucking out the souls of everyone around him, including news reporters, students and Mr Elder.

All of room 21 faced Killian and he told us that what we were seeing is a little 'taste' of things to come. But when Jack tried to attack him Killian got him and tried to throw him out the window. Before he fell out everyone woke everyone up from that dream.

"Yeah, but all you have to remember is that Killian only needs another 3 souls, oh and Emma, you're next" Byron said. We all turned to Emma, who ran upstairs to the bathroom. I followed her.

"Emma? Emma?" I said. I tried opening the door to the bathroom. Locked.

I walked down stairs; all the others looked at me. I shrugged. "She locked the door," I said.

"Hello, you don't think I might know how to open the door, I do live here" Elizabeth said. She walked out of the room, we all followed, she got out a bobby pin from her room and went over to the bathroom door.

Within about 15 seconds, the door opened, Elizabeth gasped. There were two Emma's. One Emma was tied to a chair, the other who was trying to keep her quiet.

"Emma! What happened?" Chelsea yelled, running over to her.

The Emma that wasn't tied up ran over to us. "That's my demon, she tried to take my place and Killian would get my soul by coming through the mirror and taking it while my demon was down with you guys" said one of the Emma's.

"No, she's the demon!" the other Emma yelled. Oh no, which one is the real Emma? None of us can give her a trick question because we don't know her well enough.

"There's only one way to find out" Billie said. She told them to stand in front of the mirror. She giggled. _Billie what are you doing?_ Billie pushed them towards the mirror; one got absorbed, while the other smashed into the mirror.

We all looked on in shock. Billie rolled her eyes. "My demon last time would get absorbed in the mirror with or without me, but I would go to only if she was holding onto me, so right here is the real Emma" Billie explained. Emma looked at us blankly.

"So I guess that was my demon?" Emma said, not knowing what Billie was talking about. We all nodded.

"Oh well, let's get on with the sleepover, shall we?' Emma smiled. That is not what you do when you beat your curse; you first check that your heart is still beating and that you're still breathing, then you double check that you didn't get captured. Not just say 'let's get on with the sleepover'. This girl needs to learn the ropes around here; no one can get away from Killian that luckily and is just all cool and calm about it.

No one.


	7. The Pirate

**A/N: I am so so so sorry about this taking so long! I didn't mean to abandon it. Okay, I recently re-watched the whole series of 'The Killian Curse' so I'm hoping everyone is in character. Don't expect an update too soon. I'm doing three shows are the moment and they're taking forever!**

**Now, here's chapter 7!**

I hugged Elizabeth as I left with Tabetha the next morning. I had my swimmers under my clothes for the water park visit today with Tabetha and her family.

Tabetha and I piled our stuff in the car. "Hi Mr and Mrs Simpson!" I said, brightly. They smiled back. "Everyone in?" Mr Simpson asked.

Tabetha squeezed herself between me and her sister and buckled up her seatbelt.

"Yep. How far away is it from her?" Tabetha asked, trying to make herself comfortable in the middle seat.

"10 minutes, so don't get too comfortable" Mrs Simpson said as we pulled out of the driveway.

Woo, ten minutes until a whole Killian-free day. I leaned into the soft chair of the car and then relaxed. This was going to be awesome.

We walked into the empty water park, we must be one of the first people here. It was huge. I could see some massive water slides on the other side. Tabetha tugged me over to the pirate section of the water park on the way to the racer slide.

"Oh come on Tab, can I please go on the loop first?" I asked.

"Nope, I love you but no" Tabetha said, smiling. She stopped at the pirate section. And I can understand why. It was beautifully made. It was huge. 15 metres high at least, wood effects everywhere. There where water cannons and swinging ropes. There were life-size bird and pirate figures as decoration and crystal blue water. "Let's stop here for a while. It's pretty empty anyway," she said, walking me into the water, which was deeper than I expected.

Boom. Splash!

What was that? I heard an evil laugh.

"Duck!" Tabetha Screamed as she pulled me underwater. When we rose again, there was a plastic, ugly pirate staring us down, he had a sword that looked way-too-real and a smirk on his dirty face.

"Soul Tabetha!" he said, his voice very demonic.

"Run!" I said, pulling Tabetha. I dragged her up to the top of the Pirate's tower. Maybe if he follows us, we can push him down a slide or something. Just like I'd hoped, he followed us.

"I need that soul Tabetha" he said.

I stepped up. "Just take mine instead" I stepped towards him, he walked back to the very edge of the tower. Perfect.

"Celia! Are you insane!" Tabetha yelled. I turned and winked at her. She knew what I was about to do, but she kept playing along.

"Don't take her soul!" she yelled to the pirate. He laughed an ugly laugh.

"Killian needs a soul, he won't care if it's the wrong child" he said, lifting his arm up, blue stream coming from my body. With the little energy I had left, I pushed the pirate off the tower. My soul came back to me as he fell and disappeared.

"Thanks" Tabetha said, breathlessly, she looked over the edge. "I think we beat him…Now come on! Let's do the loop slide!" she said, pulling me to loop slide.

"You so owe me" I said, running to the massive loop slide. At least Killian can't get us there.

* * *

"How come all the curses seem to be on the weekend where we can't help each other?" Tabetha said when we were in a meeting with the rest of the class at lunch today. Miles had his soul taken and Katie faced her curse but luckily beat it. I had Jack's phone because he went to the bathroom

Jack's phone began ringing. I picked it up and put it on speaker, it was Miles. "Hey Miles! What happened to you?"

"Celia? Why have you got Jack's phone?" He said, kind of meanly.

I rolled my eyes. "He's gone to the bathroom. But more important things, what happened to you?" I said.

"Well, I faced death, not literal death, like that guy with the black robe and scythe…"

"The Grim Reaper?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, him. Anyway, I almost got away, but someone pushed me towards him, so the traitor is around!" he said. Oh god.

"But, how come they only appeared now?" Chelsea said.

"Maybe they faced a curse and THEN got possessed. Anyone who recently had a curse, look out for them" Tabetha said, thoughtfully.

It was true though, Jen had 'Faced' a curse with Byron, but she was really possessed during that curse so when she told us what happened, no one thought she was the traitor.

Why does Killian mess with us like this? I don't get him sometimes. The door opened and closed, "I'm back!" Jack said. But we could see him.

"Jack?" said Will.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Right her…OH MY GOD! I CAN"T SEE MYSELF!"

"Killian" Katie said grimly.

The door opened again and got slammed. Jack's gone run about. Nice work Jack, that'll help so much.

Will, who was sitting next to me, grabbed my arm, "Come on, we have to find him!" He said, dragging me out. Why he picked me, I don't know, but I wasn't in any position to lose Jack.

We ran, puffed and panted, while desperately calling out for Jack. Him being invisible makes it even harder for us to find him. The hallways echoed as we ran, every bow and then, Will or I sticking our head into a room to call out for Jack.

We got to the gate right outside the school. The overcast sky making me feel down. I could barely breathe, my legs where burning and my throat was sore because of all the yelling.

"Now what?" Will asked me in between gasps. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guys" a voice said.

"Jack?" I said.

"Yeah, could you help?!" he said, worried. I looked around.

"Where are you?!" Will asked, just as confused as I was.

"I'm tied to the gate" Jack said.

"Give me a second, I'll be back, I have a plan. Celia, you find out where Jack is" Will said, than he sprinted off to the school.

I got really worried. Hurry Will. I felt around the gate. Metal, metal, metal…"OW! Celia!" Jack screamed.

"Sorry, sorry. Kind of hard to see you when you're invisible" I said. "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I have an invisible demon. You guys can't see it, but I can" Jack said.

Will returned. With a can of whipped cream. "It was all I could find" he said, sheepishly. HE sprayed it all over where Jack was. We could now make out where he was tied on the fence.

"Wow, that feels better" he said after we untied him. The brief happiness didn't last for long, as Jack grabbed the whipped cream from Will's hands.

Before I could protest, Jack had sprayed the contents onto his demon. I screamed. A large, stiff human was standing in front of us, trying to get to the cream-covered Jack. Will was quick to act. He had done karate since he was about 9 so he knew what he was doing. Why he had never tried it in a previous curse? If he killed his demon, he would've killed himself because of the VooDoo doll.

Anyway. Will attacked the demon from the head, a big sickening crack coming from it. With that the demon just disappeared, Jack reappeared (Still covered in cream) and the cream from the demon went all over the ground.

I ran over to him. "Jack! Are you okay?!" I yelled.

Jack wiped the cream from his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine" he laughed. I swiped my finger across his cheek and put it in my mouth.

"Mm" I said. "This is good cream"


End file.
